Generally, bipolar transistors include connection regions referred to as the emitter region and base region. In a bipolar transistor, the reverse doping region is referred to as the base region. In field effect transistors, by contrast, the connection regions are referred to as the source region and drain region. In a field effect transistor, the reverse doping region serves for forming an inversion channel.
In so-called high-voltage transistors, a drift path is present in order to switch voltages of more than 40 volts, more than 50 volts or even more than 100 volts between the connection zones during normal operation.
A multiplicity of high-voltage transistors have been proposed heretofore whose electrical properties are improved by constructive measures, for example by field plates or by field rings. In particular, the breakdown voltage is increased or the chip area requirement is reduced by means of these measures. However, these transistors may have increased complexity with regard to design and manufacture.